Endless Love  Jeremie X Aelita Story
by Jace Stevens
Summary: It's only been a few days since the supercomputer was shut down, but Aelita is still feeling the pain of losing her father. So she decides to search for spiritual healing, but through her journey she'll discover something even more important.


Chapter 1: Tears of the Past

As the sun rose over Kadic Academy, a young Aelita Schaeffer awoke and felt wetness on her sheets, wetness from the tears that streamed down her face as she dreamed about how her father sacrificed himself to save her and the world. As she rose from her bed, she noticed "Mister Puck" laying on her pillow and she picked it up. While she gazed at it, she saw a small piece of paper sticking out of the back with writing on it. Aelita pulled it out and held it to the light; the message read, _"You musn't ever forget…ever… I love you Aelita," – Franz Hopper_. Just reading her father's note started up the flashbacks in Aelita's mind of her and her father like the night before. Knowing she was running late for science class, she held back her emotions and headed out the door to take a shower. Unfortunately, not even the hot water hitting her body could lift her spirit out of the grieving pit she felt stuck in.

"Aelita… Aelita Stones?" said Mrs. Hertz as she took attendance. Just as she was about to mark her absent, Aelita ran through the door and shouted, "Wait Mrs. Hertz! I'm here!" Looking frustrated, Mrs. Hertz said, "Well, good of you to join us two minutes late Ms. Stones. Perhaps it won't take you that long to find your seat?" As she sat down, Jeremie looked at her with concern and asked, "Are you okay? Your eyes look a little red." "I'm okay, just a little sleep deprived, that's all," she replied calmly. However, little did Jeremie know the true feelings bottled up inside the girl he secretly loved.

Chapter 2: Spiritual Healing

Jeremie met up with Aelita as science ended and noticed that her eyes were glassy and she was not her usual cheery self. He asked her if she was still feeling a little pain relating to her father giving his life to destroy XANA, but all she said was, "If only there had been another way. I wish this had never happened, I wish my father had never built that infernal thing!" Of course Jeremie understood how she felt, but at the same time he couldn't imagine how different both their lives had been if Lyoko had never been created. Trying his best to comfort her, Jeremie asked, "Aelita… is there anything I can do to help you with this?" Finally, after about five seconds of silence Aelita looked at him and said, "I'm going to the Hermitage for a while, can you cover for me with the teachers?" As much as Jeremie wanted her not to skip class, he knew this was something she needed to do. So he smiled and said, "No problem… take your time." After those words, the pink-haired teen hugged him tightly and took off. As he watched her run through the entry gate, and finally out of sight, Jeremie thought, _"Aelita… I hope you find what you're looking for."_

The forest was very quiet as Aelita made her way to the Hermitage, and all she could ponder on is why her father made such a hasty decision in using himself as a way to kill XANA. Suddenly, Aelita began to feel a little light-headed as she drew closer to her old home. Finally, after about 20 minutes of walking through the forest, she arrived at the place where her life began and held all the warm memories of her past. As she walked through the paper-littered halls and rooms, flashbacks of clean, bright rooms filled her mind and made her heart feel like it had a one-ton weight in it. While she was on the second floor, she happened upon her father's bedroom and decided she would finally take a look. Looking at the pictures of her with both her father and mother reminded her of the immense amount of love her parents had for her. It wasn't till she looked at the pictures that she noticed a copy of the Bible sitting on her father's nightstand. As she opened it, she noticed a verse highlighted pertaining to faith, _"For the Lord is good and His love endures forever; His faithfulness continues through all generations." – Psalms 100:5. _After reading that verse, Aelita's eyes welt up with joy, as she realized what her father did was an expression of his faith that God would shed His love on his daughter, reminding her that both her father and mother were in a better place. As the tears worked down her face, she layed on her parents' bed and began to slowly drift off to sleep.

While she slept, she dreamed of her standing in the bedroom, but her parents were sitting on the other side of the room. With a shocked expression, Aelita said in a cracked voice, "M-m-mom, d-d-daddy?" "Yes Aelita, it's us, well, not entirely," said her father. "I thought I would never see you two again in front of me," said the awe-struck girl. "Aelita honey," said her mother, "I understand you feel alone because your father and I are gone. But you don't have to. The fact is, we're always here with you. All you have to do is look inside your heart, and let the Lord remind you about the infinite love of those around you: your friends, your father and I, and of course… Jeremie." As soon as she mentioned him, Aelita said, "You know about Jeremie?" "Honey, just because we're in Heaven, doesn't mean we don't watch over you," said her father with a smile on his face. "I always wondered what would happen if someone would reactivate the supercomputer, but I never would have guessed it would be such a smart and daring young man, and your age no less. Everyday I heard him talk to you from Lyoko, and heard the promise he made to you that he would set you free. But I knew he couldn't do it alone, so I helped him in creating your materialization program and his multi-agent program destroying XANA for good. I knew that using my own life-energy was the only way to end XANA's destructive programming. Aelita, because of Jeremie's tireless and selfless efforts, you were finally given back your life, and you deserve someone like him who will be there for you for the rest of your life." As she heard this, Aelita's mother added, "Your father is right sweetheart, I've seen how Jeremie revolves his life around you, and how you have been there for him when he needed comforting. That bond can only come from two young people who are in love." Aelita gasped as her mother said those words, but she knew she was right. Aelita did love Jeremie, and he loved her, but sometimes it takes reaffirmation from family to see the truth. Finally, after a few seconds of silence Aelita said with confidence, "You're right. Jeremie has been the only boy I've ever known who not only cared for me as much as you two, but would also give his life for me to be happy. In fact, he told me he'd cover for me in my classes today so I could come here, and I'm thankful he did." With a smile on both their faces, her father put his hand to her chin, and lifted her head and said, "Aelita, you have grown so much since the day we went to Lyoko, you've become such a beautiful woman, and now you have recognized the love that God has for you through your time here. Just remember, love the Lord like you love me, your mother, Jeremie, and your friends, and you will be okay. Aelita looked back at her parents and said, "I will remember daddy, mother." Suddenly, the dream slowly began to disappear and both Aelita's mother and father began to fade with it. As they began to vanish, her father asked, "Aelita, tell Jeremie thank you for everything, and that I trust him to take care of you now." Trying to hold back her tears, she said, "I will… I love you both!"

As the dreamed ceased, Aelita slowly woke up and noticed that it was dark outside the house. Her cell phone read, _7:00 PM_ and she realized she needed to hustle back to campus, or she would be in trouble with Jim. Before she left, she grabbed the Bible, and then took the family portrait on the nightstand and slipped in the page where her father's verse was, as a way of remembering that her parents were always with her and that she could rely on the Lord to remind her that their love was always with her. As she ran for Kadic, Aelita's pace felt faster than normal, as if something, or "someone" was giving her strength. "I've never felt so alive," she said excited as ever, "I just hope Jeremie isn't asleep yet."

Epilogue: Feelings Revealed

Jeremie looked out at the gate as he ate dinner, hoping that Aelita would return soon, or she would be in trouble with campus security. "What's wrong Einstein?" asked Odd looking confused. "Huh," Jeremie replied, "Oh, nothing. Just hoping Aelita gets back before any of the teachers find out she left." Trying to reassure Jeremie, Ulrich added, "Relax Jeremie, Aelita knows this area well now. It's not like it was when she was first materialized back to Earth." Jeremie knew he was right, in fact at that moment he began to flashback to that heart-pounding day when he first implemented "Code: Earth" for Aelita's materialization. Then came the day where he almost lost her to XANA after he took the keys to Lyoko from her mind. Standing above all the rest of the memories, was one clear night in his dormroom where he and his dream girl talked all night about love and what was meant by being in love. Unfortunately, at the time Aelita could only think of him as her ambassador to Earth and a good friend, but because she didn't know much about love she couldn't think of him as anything more. Upon reflecting about what he believed love to be, Jeremie knew what had to be done, but just to be safe he asked the opinion of his friends. "Uh, guys," he said sheepishly, "You probably already know that I'm crazy about Aelita right?" Looking at him as if it were obvious they said, "Yeah, of course. So?" "Well," he began, "I sometimes feel like, I really want to know if she feels the same way, but I just don't know how she'll react." Smiling, Yumi said, "Jeremie, you love Aelita don't you?" "Of course I do, I'd give anything to be with her forever!" he said a little frustrated by Yumi's question. "Then that's all you need to tell her, sometimes a girl just wants you to be upfront with her, that's it," she finished. After she said that, Jeremie was a little more reassured and felt if he could get the right moment, he would tell her.

As everyone departed back to the dorms, Jeremie still didn't see his pink-haired angel walk through the gate, even when the clock struck 8:00 PM. "Well, maybe I'll tell her tomorrow, it's getting late." Just as the door closed to the dorms, Aelita arrived back on campus. The time was about 8:30 PM and she knew that everyone was in their rooms. But among the rest, she saw a room on the boy's floor with the light on. She knew whose room it was, and ran quickly toward it.

As Jeremie prepared to test his new robot, he heard a knock on his door and wondered, _"Uh oh, it's probably Jim coming to ask me where Aelita could be. I knew I shouldn't have let her…"_ His thinking stopped when he saw it was the girl of his dreams standing in the doorway. Immediately, he let her in and locked the door. As they both sat down on the bed, Jeremie asked her, "So, how did go today at the Hermitage? Did you find what you needed?" With a smile on her face, she looked deep into his blue eyes and said, "That and so much more…" As she told him about both the amazing experience she had seeing her father and mother again, and her renewed sense of faith, Jeremie could see the deep feeling of happiness he was used to seeing in her. But what puzzled Jeremie was how Aelita was able to converse with her parents again, in what appeared to be a dream. He thought, _"Wow, maybe 'someone' was giving Aelita a chance to see her parents again. I guess that's what faith can do."_ As he finished his thought, he saw the gleam in Aelita's brown eyes and knew this was the time. With his eyes fixated on hers, he said, "I'm happy for you Aelita, and…" he stopped as Aelita interjected. "Jeremie, while I was with my parents, they pointed out something important to me that I want you to know." "What's that?" he asked. Aelita took a deep breath and said, "We've been through so much now since we met, and you've done so much for me over these last few years that I've realized…" Silenced passed for about a few seconds before Aelita finally said those all-important words, "All I want now is to be with you for the rest of my life… I love you Jeremie." Jeremie's eyes began to tear up as he was hearing those special words coming from the love of his life, and he responded by saying, "I love you too Aelita, I've loved you since the day I met you. I'd give my life for you any day, XANA or no XANA. You mean everything to me Aelita." Once he finished his words, the two embraced each other tightly and finally, shared a deep, passionate kiss that made time around them seem infinite. As their lips parted, Aelita told Jeremie to not let her go from his arms. And so, Aelita remained wrapped in Jeremie'sembrace as the two lay on the bed and began to slowly drift off to sleep under the never-ending star-filled sky that could only be created by Father with endless love for His child.


End file.
